Meerclar's Children
by PrettyLittleNem
Summary: What happens when three human teenagers are blessed by the Allmother and given powers? Trouble! Follow the adventures of Mrikkin, Sacha and Shymret as the face the troubles of high school and superpowers.
1. Meerclar's Children: Prologue

**Title:**

Meerclar's Children

**Author:**

PrettyLittleNem

**Genre:**

Fantasy

**Series:**

Tailchaser's Song/Original Creation

**Rating:**

PG

**Notes:**

Alright. This is a story I wrote with a friend a looooooooong time ago. We had both just read "Tailchaser's Song" which is why this story mentions Meerclar. :3 So yeah. Either then Meerclar, all the characters are based on real people. They are humans with the spirits of cats, hence the reason Meerclar visits them. But I'm getting ahead of myself...Ah, one more thing. Katie is allergic to cats here in the real world...which is what makes her dream part funny. Okay, that's all.

**Boring disclaimer schtuff:** Meerclar is copywrite Tad Williams. As well as some of the cat talk...that's copywrite Tad Williams as well. Aaand the other charries are real people...so they're all copywrite...themselves!   
  
  


**[Meerclar's Children]**

  
  
  


    One day, when all was calm, and children no longer left for the "le'la" (many birth) or what they called school, Meerclar looked upon the earth for kindred "m'an". She found Julie Hunt, Toni Jones, and Katie Holso. She approached each individually. She appeared to Julie first in a dream.   
    "My child," She said, "Do you know who I am?"   
    "Julie looked at her carefully. "You are _Her_."   
    Allmother nodded. "You are among the chosen. Your love of cat-kind and of all is great. I want to grant you the art of shape shifting, the element of earth, and telepathy. I shall call you Mrikkin." and with those words, She left.   
    Allmother appeared to Toni next in her dreams.   
    "My child," She said, "Do you know who I am?"   
    Toni examined her. "Allmother?"   
    Allmother nodded. "You are among the chosen. Your love of your two cats is great. I grant you the art of shape shifting, the element of water, and telepathy. I shall call you Sasha." and with those word, She left.   
    Finally Allmother appeared to Katie in her dreams.   
    "My child," She said, "Do you know who I am?"   
    Katie sneezed. "A cat."   
    Allmother nodded. "You are among the chosen. You are a kindred spirit and for such, you shall be rewarded. I give you, first, a gift for your allergies. You are no longer allergic to cat-kind. Now, for the real gifts, I grant you the art of shape shifting, the element of fire, and telepathy. I shall call you Shymret." and with those words, She left.   
    And so it came to pass that Mrikkin, Sasha and Shymret were the children of Meerclar Allmother. 


	2. Meerclar's Children: Chapter One

**Title:**

Meerclar's Children

**Author:**

PrettyLittleNem

**Genre:**

Fantasy

**Series:**

Tailchaser's Song/Original Creation

**Rating:**

PG

**Notes:**

Chapter One! And I would like to note that there is indeed, NO pool at Mountain View. *laughs* But I didn't know that when I was just a silly junior high student writing this. Ah, anything in _italics_ is telepathy. Uhm...and Ray was Julie's crush/boyfriend at the time this was written. Which is why she seems so...friendly to him in the story.

**Boring disclaimer schtuff:** Meerclar is still copywrite Tad Williams...and the main charries are copywrite themselves.   
  
  


**[Meerclar's Children]**

  
  
  


    Toni walked into Mountain View for the first time. It had been a couple months since she had been graced by Meerclar Allmother. She looked around the crowded halls.   
    "Good Goddess..." she muttered "I'm gonna get lost." Toni looked around again, concentrating on her powers. She smirked. "At least I know where the pool is."   
  
    On the opposite side of the school was Julie. She too, was a tad lost.   
    "Where is Sasha? And Shymret?" she asked herself. Pretending to drop her pencil, she knelt to the ground. Concentrating on her powers she searched for her companions. She found Sasha, and in her mind she could see her against a wall watching people. Quickly she walked to her friend's location.   
  
    Toni turned, "Mrikkin!" she exclaimed.   
    "Sasha!" her friend said back.   
    "All right, finally a familiar face. I am so lost it's not even funny. I was waiting for the bus."   
    They both giggled.   
    "Where's Shymret?" Sasha asked.   
    "I was about to ask you the same thing."   
    "Hmmm, she's probably with Jermey."   
    "I searched the campus, she's not here."   
    "I know weren't not used to this telepathy stuff yet, but maybe we should use it." Mrikkin agreed.   
    _Shymret...hello! Are you there?_ thought Sasha, _it's Sasha - answer your mind-phone!_   
    _I'm here! I'm here! Where are you?_ asked Shymret.   
    _I believe I asked you first!_   
    Mrikkin listened in on the conversation.   
    _Well, I'm stepping onto campus...right...NOW._   
    Once again, Mrikkin knelt and concetrated. She saw Shymret walking in the door and she nodded to Sasha.   
    _Aaah. Okay. Mrikkin sees you._ Sasha assured here.   
    _Where? Where are you guys?_   
    Sasha turned to Mrikkin. "Where the heck are we?"   
    "Uhrm..."   
    _Forget it._ Sasha said. _We'll find you._   
    Mrikkin was leading the way and soon all three were togethere.   
    "Do you get that strange 'Captian Planet' feeling?" asked Sasha. "Like we should put our rings together to summon Allmother or something..."   
    Sasha got stranges looks from her friends.   
    "What? Y'all never watched that show?"   
    Everybody laughed.   
    "Y'all?" joked Shymret.   
    "Yeah. Y'all." Sasha looked around for an example. "Like, hey y'all, here comes Ray."   
    Ray walked up. "Hey! How were your summers?"   
    "It was cool." Sasha said. "But a weird thing happened...OUCH!" Sasha glared at Shymret, who had just elbowed her.   
    "What happened?" asked Ray.   
    "NOTHING." stated Shymret. Now Ray was going crazy.   
    "WHAT!?!"   
    _We have powers_, Mrikkin sent him. Ray stood there oblivious to any telepathic thoughts. She slapped her hand against her forehead.   
    "WHAT?!! WHAT DID I MISS?"   
    "Everything," said Mrikkin dryly.   
    "Wow. That's a lot to miss. Exactly what does everything include?"   
    "Well, erm...I gotta go find my lcoker," Sasha excused herself, "and Sh...I mean Katie has to come with me!" Sasha grabbed Shymret and dragged her away.   
    _That was rude._ Shymret told Sasha.   
    _Yeah, but now they are ALONE._   
    _Aaaah...I see. What's your locker number?_   
    _Beats me. Let's go find our homerooms._


	3. Meerclar's Children: Chapter Two

**Title:**

Meerclar's Children

**Author:**

PrettyLittleNem

**Genre:**

Fantasy

**Series:**

Tailchaser's Song/Original Creation

**Rating:**

PG

**Notes:**

Chapter Two! Uh...I don't think I really have any notes for this one.

**Boring disclaimer schtuff:** Meerclar is still copywrite Tad Williams...and the main charries are copywrite themselves.   
  
  


**[Meerclar's Children]**

  
  
  


    Sasha and Shymret had the same homeroom.   
    _You guys!_ A voice clearly boomed in both their heads. It was obviuosly Mrikkin.   
    _You will NEVER guess what just happened!_   
    _Uhrm...you stood on your head and burped the national anthem?_ Sasha's reply to everything.   
    _No! No! MUCH BETTER! Ray..._   
    _Stood on HIS head and burped the national anthem?_ interrupted Sasha.   
    _NO! Stop it!_ scolded Mrikkin. _He asked me out!_   
    There was a long silence.   
    _That's good._ said Shymret.   
    _Yeah, that's good..._ Sasha paused. _Are you sure he didn't stand on his head and..._   
    _NO! Shut up about that already! ARG! Is she always so stupidly hyper?_ asked Mrikkin.   
    _She was like this BEFORE Allmother_ offered Shymret.   
    _I supposed you're right._ sighed Mrikkin.   
    _I was not!_ Sasha argued in a British accent, as the bell rang for first hour.   
  
    School was over and the three were standing at their lockers. Ray snuck up behind Mrikkin and hugged her.   
    "Awww." Sasha and Shymret said in unison.   
    Ray looked up at the two.   
    "We know." giggled Sasha.   
  
    The day was over and everybody was going to sleep. Mrikkin, Sasha and Shymret wished each other good night. Mrikkin wished her beloved good night, although she knew he could not hear her.   
  
    Allmother appeared to Ray in his dreams.   
    "My child," She said, "you have proven to win the heart of my Mrikkin."   
    "Your who?"   
    "I grant you the art of shape shifting, the element of air and telepathy."   
    "but...what?" stuttered Ray.   
    "However, if your love proves unworthy or untrue, your powers will be revoked and you will not remember ever having them."   
    "Why?"   
    "I shall call you Larin." and with those words, Allmother left.   
    Ray woke up confused, and passed it off as a weird dream.   
  
    Next morning, Larin looked for someone at school to tell his strange dream to. He found Sasha first. He snuck up on her and put her in a headlock.   
    "Well good morning to you too, Ray."   
    "How'd you know?"   
    "Do I have to answer that question?"   
    "Must you answer a question with a question?"   
    Sasha chuckled, "So what do you want?"   
    "What makes you think I want something?"   
    Sasha looked at him.   
    "Well, actually, I had this really weird dream."   
    "Oh really? Do you want me to bring my dream dictionary?"   
    "No, I just need to tell someone."   
    "Uhrm...okay."   
    "You're into this kind of stuff."   
    "I suppose."   
    "Okay, well, this lady showed up and told me I had won the heart of her Mrikkin and that she granted me the element of air and tele...uhm something or other."   
    "Telepathy?"   
    "Yes. That's it. She also said she'd revoke my powers if my love proved untrue and she called me Larin."   
    _Mrikkin! Get down here now!_ Ordered Sasha.   
_Coming mother_ Mrikkin mocked.   
    _Oh trust me, it's worth it!_   
    "Well Larin. Welcome to the family."   
    "What?! What are you talking about?"   
    Mrikkin walked up and the two hugged. "So what's up?"   
    "Well, Mrikkin..."   
    Mrikkin glared at Sasha for using her name that Allmother gave her.   
    "Meet Larin." she finished ignoring the glare.   
    "WHAT? Could someone please tell me what is going on?!"   
    "Yeah, what's going on?" questioned Mrikkin.   
    Larin told Mrikkin about his dream. She was shocked.   
    "But...wait...why...?" Larin stuttered.   
    _There's really no explination._ Mrikkin sent Larin.   
    "Why are you in my head?!" he asked frantically.   
    "It's a gift," Sasha said calmly, "it's completely normal."   
    "NORMAL? It feels too weird."   
    "Try it." replied Sasha.   
    _Testing...one, two, three._ he sent to Sasha.   
    _Good, now try to send to Mrikkin._   
    _Who?_   
    _Julie._   
    _Okay...here goes._   
Larin concetrated. _I love you._   
    Mrikkin smiled and looked at Sasha.   
    "Don't look at me...I wasn't listening." Sasha grinned.   
    "Yeah right," muttered Mrikkin.   
    "Who else has this power?" whispred Larin.   
    "You, me, Sasha and Shymret." replied Mrikkin.   
    "Shymret?"   
    "Katie Holso," Sasha said.   
    "Uhrm. Okay. Is this some kind of elaborate nightmare?"   
    _I'm afraid not, we will leave you alone for a while._ Mrikking shifted her attention to Sasha. _Let's go._   
  
    "Okay," he said as he approached Mrikkin and Shymret, "So, I have powers..." he paused.   
    "Yeah," they nodded in unison.   
    "And y'all have powers."   
    "Have you been talking to Sasha?"   
    "Uhrm...yeah...but WHY ME?"   
    Sasha walked towards the group.   
"Hi y'all," Sasha giggled, "Anyone up to a meeting?"   
    "Uhrm...we're meeting now aren't we?" asked Ray.   
    "Well, yeah...but this is school." Sasha replied.   
    "Very good!" Mrikkin mocked.   
    Sasha glared at her, "Nevermind."   
    Mrikkin ignored it. "We shouldn't have to go to school. We should be able to go to a school where we can practice our powers." Everyone agreed.   
    "And...YEAH!" Sasha added.   
    _Well I gotta go._ Sent Shymret to everyone.   
    "I have got to get the hang of this," muttered Larin, "it feels really weird."   
    "Yeah, well, I gotta go too. I've got a huge math assignment," Sasha groaned, "homework," she muttered, "on a bloody weekend."   
    Larin and Mrikkin chuckled as Sasha and Shymret left.   
    "We should probably leave too." Mrikkin admitted.   
    She hugged him and they parted ways.   
    _You'll get the hang of this,_ she sent him, _we all did. And so will you._   
    _I hope so_ he replied. 


	4. Meerclar's Children: Chapter Three

**Title:**

Meerclar's Children

**Author:**

PrettyLittleNem

**Genre:**

Fantasy

**Series:**

Tailchaser's Song/Original Creation

**Rating:**

PG

**Notes:**

Chapter Three! A note on their powers. They aren't all-powerful. As far as their shapeshifting goes, they can only shift into animals that are associated with their element or into cats (which makes sense since they were granted these powers by a cat). So Larin (air) - can be any kind of bird, or flying bug. Sasha (water) - can be fish, or large underwater mammals. Etc, etc. This chapter has been heavily edited. It has some really stupid parts that didn't go anywhere. And this is also an uncompleted chapter...I'm not gonna type up the rest tonight.

**Boring disclaimer schtuff:** Meerclar is still copywrite Tad Williams...and the main charries are copywrite themselves.   
  
  


**[Meerclar's Children]**

  
  
  


    "The weekend," Sasha signed to her cat, "the only time I can sleep till noon." She looked down at Bandit, "You, get to everyday."   
    _The name is Swiftpaw! I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! It's Swiftpaw! Say it with me now. Swift--paw..._   
    "Uhrm...sorry. Swift--paw.   
    _Ha, ha. Very funny._   
    "I know. Well I'm going out to the park. Ta-ta."   
    _Wait!_   
    "What?"   
    _I have an itch._   
    "Then scratch it."   
    _Could you?_   
    "Fine," Sasha walked over and scratched his ear, "Happy?"   
    He purred in approval.   
    "Okay, I'm leaving now."   
  
    Sasha arrived at the park. Mrikkin and Larin were waiting for her.   
    "You're late," muttered Mrikkin.   
    "I just woke up," Sasha growled back.   
    _Let's just practice._ Larin sent the two.   
    _Okay_ Mrikkin told him, _think of an animal, any animal. Then imagine yourself as that animal._   
    _Okay...here goes._   
    Mrikkin and Sasha watched as Larin shifted into a hawk.   
    "Interesting," Sasha muttered, "he's gifted by a cat, and he shifts into a big 'fla'fa'az'."   
    Mrikkin chuckled.   
    _A big what?_   
    A woman walked by. "Oh wow," she muttered, "a hawk."   
    "He's ours." Sasha blurted out.   
    "He's magnificent. I'll buy him from you."   
    "Uhrm...he's not for sale." Mrikkin said.   
    "How much?" asked Sasha.   
    Mrikkin elbowed her.   
    "Well, a young haw like that, could easily go for...a couple thousand...or more."   
    Sasha looked wide0eyed at Mrikkin.   
    _No,_ she told Sasha, _We are not selling my boyfriend._   
    Sasha loked at Larin, and Larin looked back.   
    "What's his name?" the woman asked.   
    "Larin," the two said in unison.   
    "Larin...I like it. So, is he sold or not?"   
    "Not. I'm rather fond of him, I'm sorry." Mrikkin said.   
    The woman shrugged, "Ah well, if you change your mind," the woman reached in to her pocket, "Here's my card."   
    "Thanks," Sasha smiled.   
    The woman walked away.   
Larin was sitting in a nearby tree during the whole conversation with the woman.   
    _That was close,_ Larin said. Shifting his concentration to Sasha, _and YOU would have sold me!_   
    _If only it were so easy._ She told him. Sasha yawned, "Well, I want to shift into a white tiger...but this place is a tad public - and that lady would probably drag me to the zoo."   
    _If the price is right_ Larin thought.   
    Ha, ha. We're even now." Sasha looked around thinking of something inconspicuous to shift into.   
    _How about a bug?_ Larin suggested. _So I can squash you!_   
    "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Sasha paused as she shifted into a black panther.   
    _Uh, Sasha..._   
    _Not now._ Sasha jumped into the tree where Larin was perched. She growled, _I might give you a head start...if you're lucky._   
    _You wouldn't...?_   
    _Try me..._   
    _Sasha! Really! Get down here!_ yelled Mrikkin. She held out her arm and Larin flew to her.   
    Sasha looked down at Mrikkin and shifted back into her human form.   
    Larin flew to the ground and shifted back to his human form as well.   
    "You were much more appetizing as a bird." muttered Sasha under her breath.   
    "What?" he asked.   
    "Oh nothing...just talking...to the tree..."   
    "Uh huh. Sure." Mrikking said sarcastically.   
    "Yeah, well. I should go." Sasha shifted into a smaller domestic cat and rain back to her house.   
  
    Sasha jumped through the window of her bedroom and Swiftpaw looked up. _Who are you? You don't live here._   
    _I know your mistress..._ Sasha shifted back into her human form.   
    Swiftpaw sat up, _Toni! Erm...sorry! I thought you...were...but how?_   
    "One of the many gifts of Allmother."   
    _I still can't believe you met her._ mumbled Swiftpaw.   
    "You want something to eat?"   
    _Do we have any pizza left?_   
    "Uhrm...I think Mom had the last slice."   
    _Darn. Goldfish?"_   
    "Nope."   
    _Saltine crackers?_   
    "Sure thing. Saltines coming up."   
    Sasha left her bedroom and the dorbell rang. She answered the door with Saltines in hand. It was Shymret.   
    "Hey. Come on in."   
    "What's with the crackers?"   
    _Hey Moonsinger!_ Swiftpaw yelled to Sasha. _Where are my crackers?_   
    Shymret chuckled and morphed back into her normal state.   
    "Okay, that wasn't nice Mrikkin," Sasha scolded.   
    "I know, but would you have let me in otherwise?"   
    "Probably not."   
    "Why?"   
    "Why not?"   
    "Umm...I asked you first!"   
    "So you did." Sasha walked into room and threw the bag of crackers on the bed.   
    "So the crackers were for your cat?" Mrikkin raised a disapproving eyebrow.   
    _The bag, Sasha! I can't open the bat!_ scolded Swiftpaw.   
    "Oh yeah? I bet I could," Mrikkin challenged. She morphed into a cream-and-auburn longhair and stalked over to the bag. Unsheathing a claw, and placing her other paw on the package, she ripped it open. Then she used her teeth to pull out the inner bag and ripped it open as well. _Ha!_ She gloated.   
    Sasha snickered. "That saltine is yours."   
    _I've only been a cat two minutes and I'm better than Swiftpaw!_ Mrikkin teased.   
    _I could have done that,_ Swiftpaw muttered.   
    _But you DIDN'T! You're just a fat, lazy cat!_ Mrikkin's laughter bounced into Swiftpaw's head.   
    "Hey now," Sasha stopped Mrikkin, "Be nice to him, he's only a year old."   
    _Almost TWO,_ he corrected.   
    _ANywhoos, I'm getting bored of being a cat,_ Mrikkin sighed. _Besides, there's always something I've wanted to do." The cat that was Mrikkin stretched and expanded into something that looked like a human with cat fur and whiskers. "Meet Jiintaildancer, the anthropomorphic Jellicle!" she announced.   
    Sasha chuckled, "Hmmm...Mrikkin Jiintaildancer...I like it. Good thing my 'rents aren't home." Sasha looked at her messy room.   
    "You know, have you ever thought of putting our powers to good use? Like...cleaning our rooms with it?" Mrikkin asked.   
    "Yeah, I have. Except my room is an organized mess..." Sasha scanned her floor again. "Now where are my blasted...?"   
    "Blasted..." Mrikkin prompted.   
    Sasha looked up. "Extra Fred bandaides." She looked under her bed.   
    "Fun stuff and cool catmint," Mrikkin commented. "Having an attack?"   
    "Yeah."   
    "Look, I'm sorry for almost eating Larin."   
    "That's alright, thou art forgiven. I never actually feel like eating him, but sometimes it gets pretty close." 
_


End file.
